Mad World
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: 'And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which i'm dying are the best I've ever had.'


_All around me are familiar faces__  
__Worn out places, worn out faces__  
__Bright and early for the daily races__  
__Going nowhere, going nowhere__  
_

Nora Montgomery, who had been searching for her baby, followed the melancholy voice to its source. It wasn't a song she had heard playing in her household before but then again, this wasn't her household any longer. She climbed the stairs slowly, just listening to the lyrics of the song that spoke so truly to her, touching the blackest most undiscovered parts of her heart.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses__  
__No expression, no expression__  
__Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow__  
__No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Sorrow was a word that the woman used often and on deciding the person singing must have been singing about her, she made her way along the corridor to the bedroom, now occupied by one such Violet Harmon. Songs just like this could often be heard radiating through her bedroom walls. Nora understood. They must have made the girl feel better, in some sad yet meaningful way.

_And I find it kind of funny__  
__I find it kind of sad__  
__The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had__  
__I find it hard to tell you,__  
__I find it hard to take__  
__When people run in circles it's a very, very__  
__Mad world, mad world_

Nora pushed open the bedroom door with a creak and on seeing that Violet was not inside; she crept over to the silver device the sound was emanating from.

''Now what do you suppose this is?'' She questioned, poking it with a long ringed finger.

The music became louder as Nora continued to toy with the device in her hands. And as it became louder, it continued to penetrate her soul and tell her everything she had ever felt in her whole life. How she had lost the one thing that ever truly mattered to her. It was true, Nora was not cut from the same cloth as the other mothers she saw walking down the sidewalk each morning and she often had help from maids to care for her son. But she loved him; she loved him more than anything in the world.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good__  
__Happy birthday, happy birthday__  
__Made to feel the way that every child should__  
__Sit and listen, sit and listen_

''What are you doing in here?'' Violet said, walking briskly up to Nora and taking the device from her shaking hands.

''I was looking for my baby, have you seen him?'' Nora questioned, reaching out and brushing a tendril of fallen hair from Violets face.

''No I haven't, I'm sorry. Did… did you die in here?'' Violet asked her.

''Yes, no… I don't know.'' Nora said, sitting down at the foot of Violet's bed and placing her head in her hands and gently feeling her way to the bloodied mess of an exit wound that could be found at the back of her skull. She shook when she touched it and pulled away bloody fingers from her elaborate hairdo.

''I must have, everyone's saying I did.'' She breathed.

Violet looked sadly at the woman. Although she was no longer afraid of the spirits in which she shared her home with, she did feel the urge to help them. She bent down to Nora's level. The woman's clothes were from an era the girl couldn't guess and she smelt of her own late grandmother's perfume. This comforted Violet somewhat, pulling lost memories from unknown parts of her brain. Violet smiled.

''Where you listening to this?'' Violet asked, holding up the device. Nora nodded.

_Went to school and I was very nervous__  
__No one knew me, no one knew me__  
__Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?__  
__Look right through me, look right through me_

''I like it.'' Nora said, pointing to the device.

''It's an iPod, would you like to borrow it? There's lots of music just like this on here. One's that make you feel.'' Violet said, handing Nora the IPod and some in-earphones.

The girl's forefinger brushed lightly against Nora's as she handed her the device, offering her the slightest of affections.

''Thank you Violet.'' Nora said graciously, taking the device from her and placing the white buds in her ears.

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, mad world, mad world_

''Where's my baby?'' Nora said, looking straight through Violet and, along with her new found comfort, exited the room the same way she had come, still madly, desperately and hopelessly looking for her lost child in this house, a truly, frighteningly, real Mad World.


End file.
